


Hiding Herself

by articcat621



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku feels the desire to get away and forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Herself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/02: wanderlust
> 
> Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns the world & characters of FFX, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_Hiding Herself_

"I wish you didn’t have to go."

Rikku smiled at Yuna, but her heart wasn’t in it. "I just… I have to get away for a while." The pain of losing Auron, the guardian who had captured her heart, was too much. 

"You'll return, won't you?" Yuna asked hopefully.

"Of course," Rikku replied. She smiled brightly. "I'll always come back to you, Yunie." She hugged Yuna tightly. "I'll be back in Besaid before you know it, then we'll cause some trouble."

Rikku stepped away, lost to the desire of traveling in order to hide her grief. "See you soon, Yunie."


End file.
